


The deal with the suit

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie calls Peter in "Point Blank"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deal with the suit

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my [Conflicting Obligations / Oaths prompt](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html) on my gen prompt bingo.

**Title :** The deal with the suit  
**Author :**[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/) **pipilj**  
**Word Count:** ~350  
**Summary :** Mozzie calls Peter in "Point Blank"  
**Spoiler :** Spoilers of Season 2  
**Author's note:** This fills my [Conflicting Obligations / Oaths prompt](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html) on my gen prompt bingo.

  
I know people thinks my distrust of the government boarders on the paranoid. But my paranoia has kept me out of the system for most of my life some thing I am proud of. I was not always this distrustful.

I grew up in an orphanage and spent a considerable time on within my experience with people from social services and police was far from pleasant. From the inept to the indifferent you came across all kinds of people from the government – they rarely took what we kids said seriously. Foster child care system was a cruel world bereft of any kind of stability. The streets looked like a viable option after sometime just stay under the radar and you will be fine.

I was skeptical when Neal took the deal with the FBI on an anklet. His movements restricted and being watched and monitored by big brother was tough. I routinely swept his room for bugs you never know what the privacy invading twerps will do in the name of the greater good next.

I was surprised I genuinely liked Neal’s keeper. He cared for Neal’s well being and intelligent. Mrs. Suit was someone after my heart - Kind, smart and non judgemental.

Kate brutal murder was hard on Neal. He was devastated. In spite of my reservations I agreed with to keep an eye on Neal and inform the suit if he ever went of the rails.

Neal and I still tried to piece together clues of Kate’s plane. Following the money trail of eventually led to Fowler. He was key if we had find Kate’s killer. It was to be seen if he was a mastermind or mere puppet.

Neal’s plan to draw him out donating the music box to the Russian embassy was brilliant. When Neal learnt that it was Fowler who bought the explosive he went all impulsive – he skipped his anklet and went to the embassy with a gun. Neal was a strong marksman even if hated guns.

There are something that can never be undone killing some one is one of them. It tarnishes your soul. If Neal killed Fowler it would be a decision he would regret for ever. There are some lines that should never be crossed with a heavy heart I cemented my deal with suit.

_“It's a dark day when I turn towards the system instead of recoiling.”_


End file.
